Sokkla Music Meme
by Last Butterfly
Summary: 10 Sokkla: Sokka x Azula drabbles in chap1 as a Meme: basically I tried to list all my ideas how they could get close or even together... And I've started Sokkla 100 now too. Tell me what you think, I need to practice their characters. R&R T for safety
1. Sokkla Music Meme

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**Sokkla Music Meme**

A/N: Hi there! One of my friends sent me a link with this title, so I'll explain what this is:

Are you ready? So let's go!

1) Choose a character or pairing you like!

2) Get your winamp working with a shuffle mode with all your songs.

3) Get ready to write the first thing that pumps in your head as soon as a song starts!

4) Write the drabble as long as that song is played, not longer. (Ok, I admit I cheated with that, because I've listened to the songs as long as I didn't finish... but I've done it, didn't I?)

5) Write ten of these and then you're finished. (Do this with other pairings if you'd like...)

* * *

Prince of Persia – The Two Thrones soundtack : I still love you

The rays of the setting sun painted the torn Fire Palace with colours from above and illuminated on the lonely form of a pale girl with royal clothes. Her usually so strong expressions were replaced by a sad, almost solemn look, while her golden eyes wandered around the ruins of the Fire Nation, she's never going to rule over…

The tanned skin warrior stepped next to her, his blue eyes searching for her gaze, before she gave him a tired look. A slight smile of hers appeared in the corner of her mouth before turning back to the direction she was looking before. "Don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look… as the weak princess of a fallen nation…"

She felt as his hand reached out for hers, and she knew that he smiled tiredly while looking ahead of them by the time he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"You've lost the most today, haven't you?" He asked on a low voice, but she didn't have to answer to him… the truth lingered in the air. His arm trailed around her when she only bowed her head, but she didn't show any bigger sign of the twisting emotions inside her, only listened to his last silent whisper. "I'm proud of you…"

* * *

Alif tree – Electro Slam

Her movements swift, powerful… perfect.

As a princess of the Fire Nation she was taught how to move, to be deadly, to be seductive, to be innocent… for her life had always been an act. Maybe except the times she could let go of the inferno inside of her.

A pair of blue eyes followed her every move as the firebending prodigy whirled throughout the training grounds, with the blue flames that surrounded her not just like a protecting shield, but a passionate dancer too…

When her golden eyes caught sight of him, the edge of her lips curled upwards when she saw him gasp after a perfect move. She stopped her 'dance' turning towards him, and he averted his eyes when he realized that he had been spotted.

The blue flames turned back to yellow slowly around her, and she slowly made her way towards him… now she's smirking when his eyes widened seeing how the flames still born after her steps upon the ground.

By the time she reached his standing spot he already felt the same strange feeling inside him, that he had ever since getting know of her… a part of him was still afraid of her powers, the other respects her abilities and grace… while that last little part…

Her hand slowly rose, and their eyes connected when with a finger she caressed his lower lip. In the next moment she's in his arms, while they try to gain over the other in a fierce and lustful kiss. It had always been their start…

* * *

Godsmack – I Stand Alone

He's gasping for air again while looking up at her from the ground. His sword far, his shirt burned in places, and she's only offering him a predatory smile.

"Well know, wasn't it enough?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and he only scowled up at her before whirling in his place then he started running away from her with full speed.

Her smile reduced while she heaved a sigh. "Then let it be this way…" Her smile changed into one of a hunter when his form disappeared behind the columns of the Western Air Temple.

"It's time to play…" She whispered before she got into a run herself.

* * *

3 Doors Down – Better Life

She's right there, above him, and the only thing he could think about was not his chains, not his friends, not even Suki - who was free now in exchange for him being there… but how incredibly inviting her lips looked from this close.

Her golden eyes boring into his clear blue ones, and she smirked at him now, like she had been more than aware of her abilities in making man do what she wanted. She's straightening up, only to place one of her pale hands upon the well-toned muscles of his upper body, almost admiring him with her touch.

"So now… tell me, _Sokka of the Water Tribe…_" She purred while leaning down again, close to his face so that he could feel her warm breath upon his already heated skin. "What are the avatar and my brother planning?"

He swallowed without turning his gaze away from her – not knowing that even if he tried to, it probably wouldn't have worked anyway – but did not let himself break the silence. He could not tell her what she wanted to hear… he was the one who always used his mind. He could not tell her… he must not tell anything!

The hesitation in his eyes was almost too easy to read for her, and she knew well what to do in cases like this… she's even going to enjoy this kind of torture with him. And he will have no other choice, but to break in the end…

* * *

Linkin Park – Pushing me Away

He's offering her a spoonful of food, because they were not fool enough to free her hands again. But all he got as an answer was a dark look and a scowl before she snapped her head away from him. Now he saw that she was her brother's sister indeed…

He slowly moved from his place so that he was face-to-face with her again, and offered the same like before, while her golden eyes pierced through him; but this time she did not turn away. "Go away peasant, I don't need your pitiful services…"

He almost laughed out aloud at the ignorance and 'royal rejection' in her voice, while her body was in the middle of a stone and metal tomb, without letting her even stir. "You know…" He said with a smirk, lowering the soup with the spoon. "You are not simple, that's for sure."

She gave him another defiant look. "Of course not, I am Royalty." She answered with arrogance, and for a moment he remained silent, just holding her annoyed gaze. But a sudden sound made her frown harder before looking away… her stomach just rumbled.

Sokka made a half smirk lifting up the bowl again closer to her face, so that she could feel the smell of fresh food, after three days of rejecting it… and ashamed, she slowly turned back towards him.

Their eyes met again when without looking away he lifted the spoon for her, and the hatred in her eyes remained there even after taking the spoonful of soup in her mouth…

It was the beginning of something very interesting.

* * *

Britney Spears - Toxic

Evening dresses, costumes, masks, lights… the Fire Palace's hall room was full of people, from all over the world. Pairs dancing around with the songs, and next to the buffet table a single man - once a warrior, now just a 'guy with a boomerang' again – stood with a content smile upon his face.

He was watching the one he finally got back: Suki, the warrior of Kyoshi… she was so beautiful among the circle of her warriors, without her usual warrior war paint, with a dress that probably cost more than all of his possessions, and hair that he knew well she spent hours with… only for him.

"Hey, peasant…" A once arrogant voice called from next to him, and he shot an annoyed look in the direction of the fire princess.

"Now, now Azula… I would watch what I say to one of those who agreed in letting you stay in your fancy palace."

She gave him a half smirk, while looking around from next to him, and almost caught sight of the girl _he _was looking at. "Yeah, I see now why you were so over her back then…"

A sudden wave of anger shot through him as he whirled towards her. If there was something he would never forgive Azula was what she'd done with Suki. "Don't even dare to talk about her…" He said with a threatening voice, and let the end linger in the air so that she could imagine whatever continues she wanted for it.

She was fully smirking and her golden eyes thoughtfully wandered on his form while she hemmed. "And they say that those of the water tribes are calm and tranquil; and now look at that…" She said and slowly took some steps circling him. "You know, it could have turned out interesting, if it had been you instead of her…" She spoke on a curious, but for his ears venomous voice.

He turned around and got a hold of her wrist with fury then spoke through gritted teeth. "_If _I had been there, you would be dead by now."

"Sokka...?" Suki's voice called from behind, and he peeked there from the corner of his eyes, while Azula's eyes shone up in a second.

He halfway turned back to face the princess again, when she leaned quickly in, capturing his lips in a firm kiss, that – as he was caught off guard – she deepened almost instantly.

A sudden gasp sounded from behind before he pushed the girl away. "You…" He sneered at the princess and her evil smile.

"You should concentrate on your fleeing girlfriend…" Azula pointed out satisfied, and he clenched his fists still glaring at her before turning on his heel.

"Suki! Suki come back!" He started yelling after the hurrying girl, who ran out of the hall. "I don't want a thing from that girl, I swear!"

* * *

Blue October – What If We Could

She's imprisoned. She could hardly understand it herself how it was possible… her bending was taken from her, and now the always so powerful princess had to face the fact that her body _was _weak and fragile for the slave work she was ordered to do now.

With heavy bags – she made her way struggling up on the side of mountain when her feet stumbled, but instead of the sharp rocks, her body fell in two strong arms.

Her golden eyes – once ignorant and arrogant, now only tired, confused and even grateful – found their way up to the tanned skinned man, to see clear, ocean blue eyes.

The recognition hit her with surprise, but his look did not change. He knew well who she was… he only watched her from the shadows, just as another prisoner could do it next to his work.

He remained silent until their gold and blue eyes connected and even then he just returned her gaze, before she gave him a nod.

As a sign of gratitude? Or just as an acknowledgement? He did not care anymore.

The edge of his lips curled upwards before he bowed his head, and he could see that even she managed to smile tiredly back at him before going on her way.

At this point they were no longer a peasant and a princess; they were equal, with the same fate…

* * *

Sum41 – In Too Deep

She's sitting alone, gazing at the flames of the campfire while _their_ happy little gang cheered and laughed a distance from her. She did not even know why she was there… among these pitiful kids and her pathetic brother. But now it was too late to change her mind and turn back.

She only frowned when – as we could say usually – someone thudded next to her, joining her and breaking the peaceful silence.

"How you doing?" He asked, just as every night before while he was watching her with a bright smile.

And again she only shot a side glance towards him from the corner of her eyes, before turning her head away.

It was incredible… this idiot kept on sitting next to her, asked her something, then started talking about anything that got to his mind.

For the first three times she told him that she's not going to tire herself with caring what a peasant like he said. And do you know what his answer was to that?

"Well… then at least you won't interrupt me…" He used to say with a grin, and went on anyway.

The strangest thing in it was that after some time – no matter how hard she tried not to – his words slowly started to get her attention. And as the days passed – though she would never admit it – she even awaited the times when he'd sit there again… while she listened to him, with a slight smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Placebo – Protégé Moi

He's pushed into a chair before a big, circle-shaped table, where maps laid and after that the two of them was left alone in the study room. He was simply watching her from the corner of his eyes, but as she did not speak, only walked in a circle around him and the table he made a grunt.

"What do you want from me?" He asked, but she only gave him a teasing smile as his voice sounded high-pitched after not drinking for some time now.

She walked over to the table, pouring a glass of water then putting it before him. "Drink." His eyebrows furrowed suspiciously before she went on. "I'm not planning to poison you…" She said and after taking a sip he stopped as her smile changed into a smirk. "Why would I waste poison on you, when I could kill you with my own two hands anyway?"

He gulped, and coughed sometimes after she walked behind him, leaning forward next to his shoulder, and he tensed as her voice sounded from beside his ear. "Now, I'm going to involve you to our plans…"

He's frowning at the maps before him then glanced at the princess who walked to the other side of the table. "Why?" The edge of her lips curled upwards. "Why would you do that?" He asked while searching in her calculating golden eyes in vain.

"Why…?" She asked leaning forward putting her hands on the table. "Don't you have any idea, _Sokka?_"

The way she said his name always brought him the chills. "Nooo… not really…"

She hemmed straightening up and crossing her arms. "Disappointing." She murmured, but he only narrowed his eyes instead of answering her.

She started circling around again while only his blue eyes followed her, leaving his senses in alert. "It's as simple as that…" She spoke, and again stood behind him. "If you know about these, you might be of more use to me here."

"I'm not going to help you." He said with a calm voice, but his eyes would have betrayed his inner fury, if she'd seen into them now.

"_And…_" She let out a chuckle, putting her hands on his shoulder. "If you know, you'll become _more _important in our little game…" She said, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "Important enough not to let you get out of this palace_ alive_…"

His shoulders slightly shook under her hands as his eyes turned round. Because he knew well that Azula did not joke…

Her evil smile returned to her features as she straightened up. "It seems you're going to spend quite some time among us, water peasant…" She said with tease in her voice, and she turned on her heel, slowly leaving him alone in the room. "It'd be better if you got used to that thought…"

* * *

Three Days Grace – I Hate Everything About You

SNORE…

She let out a growl before pulling her pillow above her head.

SNORE…

She even heard as her teeth scratched, while she started clenching the pillow above her head.

SNORE…

Golden eyes opened as in a blink of an eye the princess stood up throwing her pillow to the ground. "That was enough!!" She yelled furiously, and stormed over to a blue sleeping bag, while the others slowly opened their eyes too in the darkness and watched her sleepily.

Azula looked downwards at the snoring boy, whose loose hair fell around his tan face and before any noise could escape his already opened lips she launched forward shaking his shoulder with one of her hands. "Stop this noise finally if you don't want to dance in flames…!" She said angrily but the warrior only gaped twice, which ended in a yawn then pulled on the arm that shook him, making her fell in his arms.

The princess became only more stunned when the boy's arms embraced her like a simple doll, and he even nuzzled his head in her shoulder with still closed eyes murmuring something about some 'Fluffy' who he missed so much…

Her eyes twitched and as he didn't show any sign that he'd let go of her, she gritted her teeth and let her sharp fingernails scratched upon his uncovered chest. He let out a loud yelp throwing off whatever caused the sudden pain.

Azula ended on her rear, turning her furious golden glare towards him while he slowly recognized his surroundings clenching upon his chest. "Auch!" He said with an angered frown as his eyes locked with her. "What was that for?!"

"Make a guess!" She sneered at him, leaning forward in her place to become more threatening. "You should learn how to leave others sleep!"

"Why you…!" He started then peeked down at his bloody hand and chest with her 'marks' on it, then his eyes turned colder as he looked back at her. "Look at what you've done, _Psycho!_"

"_Pervert!_"

They kept on yelling, when the Blind Bandit slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. "Twinkle Toes…" She murmured and the boy next to him rolled to his back, slightly opening his grey eyes to look at her. "Does it sound familiar?"

"Yep." He said slowly as his eyes turned up to one of the stars above them.

She turned her sightless gaze towards the laying avatar. "So isn't it just me…?"

"Nope."

The two didn't say more until she didn't lie back, and turned towards the sky like him before finally asked. "Should we… talk with them about it?"

The avatar's grey eyes had a peek at the yelling pair then they slowly drifted to his other side, where two other persons were lying, sharing one sleeping bag. He saw two dark haired heads beside each other and pale arms almost illuminating in the moonlight around a darker feminine figure, before heaving a sigh and closing his eyes.

"Maybe…" The two winced as a loud noise came from the yelling pair, but after that they went on the way like before. "Or maybe not…"

* * *

_A/N: I'm finished. Tell me what you think plz..._


	2. 1 Roses

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**001.Roses**

The first flowers he saw in the royal garden were roses. They were red as everything else there... wherever he looked. It was the colour of her nation, her people... her lips. The lips that collided with his with passion after he gave her that single rose.

How strange. No matter what happened in the past... what she'd done and how she acted before... she was just a woman after all. But he couldn't thank the spirits above for making him realize this. Princess Azula, the firebending prodigy... the love of his life.

* * *

_A/N: For some reasons I love this pairing... and can't stop writing shorter things about them, soo... I have news: XD I started the Sokkla 100!  
_

_I guess I won't actually do all the 100. Well at least not in the near future, but writing some shorts and update with them can be quick, and would take me less time then writing long ones._

_Oh, please leave me comments. I love reading them... ._


	3. 2 December

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**002.December**

Now it's all cold, but she hardly recognizes it. The snow fell around the two of them while she's embraced by two strong arms, wrapped in thick, blue parka. It's all so peaceful... so silent. It was like a miracle. She never knew she'd desired this, but since she was sent here by her own brother she couldn't rest... only after she'd spent time with him... her non-bender ex-enemy, who had to watch over her if she planned anything before.

The edge of her lips curled upwards into a smile while she nuzzled her face in his shoulder.

Sokka, the chief of the Water Tribes...

* * *

_A/N: Well yeah, once I'm at it I upload some more... these are too short! XD_


	4. 3 Desert

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**003. ****Desert**

The sun shone upon them cruelly while they were slowly forced back to the shadows of the rocks.

He's breathing hard while slumping to the ground and felt a drop of sweat flowing on the back of his neck. Just a look to the side and he saw her smirk when she turned towards him. There's no sign on her that she'd been affected at least a little bit by the heat... she was a firebender after all. Heat was something that always surrounded her. And now - even with dark red clothes - she's feeling better than ever while he swore to himself even with his light blue clothing.

'How does she do that?' He asked himself while taking a big gulp from the waterskin he carried.

"Don't waste it..." She said and when he frowned at her, she simply smiled at him with superiority. She knew he hated her at the moment... oh yes, he did. But since when did she care?

His gaze drifted to the side lowering the water. She was right... she had always been so damn right... and the worst of all was that she was aware of that...

* * *

_A/N: Yeah... Azula always knows. XD_


	5. 4 Gold

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**004. ****Gold**

He had never understood when people talked about colours they favoured. Why would anyone do such a thing? Colours were just colours, right? ...Right? Simply the colours of elements, or nations... people usually picked what they felt their own.

He always thought if he ever had a colour, then it would have been blue. Like his eyes, most of his clothes. Like the ocean and sky...

That was until he'd fallen in love... fallen in love with the beauty of her eyes, her so wonderful eyes which shone even in the faintest of lights.

Gold… The colour he'd choose till the end of his life... the colour that belonged to his fearful firebender. The colour he claimed his...

* * *

_A/N: Not the best, but yeah... leeeave a revieeew... plllzzz  
_


	6. 5 Tapestry

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**005.**** Tapestry**

Why was that that every time they're alone one of them kept on glaring at the tapestry?

She was not the modest type... and as everyone knew he was not shy either. Then why...?

They usually talked on a low voice if they did at all. And even then these seemed to be stupid little things... it was funny if you thought about it: the once enemies but definitely the two greatest minds of their own nation and position without a war to discuss anymore...

They thought it would be boring to talk with the other from now on, but in fact it was far from that... because never have they felt so much tension in the air like this before.

And that stood until one time, just one single time... both of them turned their gazes from the wall meeting the other's gaze.

Because in that moment they've realized that all this time they should have finally acted, not talked...

* * *

_A/N: Today's portion. :) Favs are welcomed, but reviews are the best! _


	7. 6 Opaque

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**006.**** Opaque**

His eyes were now opaque to her.

She'd spent time with him, time they both enjoyed... he knew she'd do that just to use him. That's why he resisted his emotions just like she did. But after all those times... he slowly started to believe. Believe that it was not just a game... that she wouldn't have gone this far just to toy with him... that she wouldn't be this cold at the end when the time came for her to use him against his friends. But he thought it all wrong...

His eyes were now opaque to her. She could no longer read from them... whatever happiness he accidentally showed was long gone, and will never return... because she betrayed him, just as she said in the beginning that she would. And now - although she'd won and now she should have cheered for her glory - she felt nothing. Even less than what his eyes showed...

* * *

_A/N: this a bit dark here..._


	8. 7 Russet

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**007.**** Russet**

He had a hard time escaping from her... and he could not say he got away perfectly unharmed. He had some burning marks, but none of them were serious. But for some reasons, the only scar he was glaring at was the one she made with his own blade upon his hand...

He thought it was nothing more than a single cut, but he didn't have time to look at it closely before he returned to the safety of the gaang's camp. But now he saw...

That it had a shape. She directly cut a letter of her name in his palm. The letter 'A'... and now he was glaring at the mark, which - instead of being deep red - was coloured russet by his dried blood, while his mind whirled that single sentence of hers: "I always get what I want... and now, that is you."

* * *

_A/N: Ok... XD This one brings me the chills, but I just love it! _


	9. 8 Ink

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**00****8. Ink**

His eyes trailed upon the perfectly formed letters on that single parchment...

His friends tried to hide this from him, because they knew well what his answer would be. The princess' offer was something he could not refuse... not after loosing one love. He could not let go of another one too...

She offered to let them go. All of the Kyoshian warriors on one condition… she wanted him in exchange.

No matter how they begged him, no matter how they tried to convince him not to go... because this was something he had to, and only he could do. He would save his love even if it cost him his own freedom. He did what he had to do... and became the prisoner of Princess Azula.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, as it seems Suki is truly alive! I'm relieved._

Mwuhaha but Sokkla still moves my mind more than Sukka! XD Even though I like them too, and knew from quite a while that they will stay together IF she is not dead.

But one can still dream about an Azula romance...


	10. 9 Foreign

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**00****9. Foreign**

This feeling was foreign for both of them...

She was his enemy. He hated her...

He was the one who finally caught her. She loathed him...

But when they'd been together on that fateful day, he couldn't resist her touch... and she couldn't stop herself before pressing her lips against his.

She wanted revenge...

He finally wanted to feel after loosing a second love... no matter the cost.

She was ready to give in addition to take, but he was willing to let her do as she pleased later on... because right then only that moment mattered.

They didn't know how or why did it happen, but they returned to each other again and again until they'd forgotten what their real reasons were... Did they just get used to this? Or did they give up?

It didn't matter anymore. Because they finally had a new reason... and that was that foreign feeling, that always made them return.

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah... I've been away for a while. ; Sorry for that but I've just... passed my examsss!! Yayayaay! XD  
_**


	11. 10 Feathers

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**0****10. Feathers**

Usually it was her who teased, not him...

But when Sokka of the Water Tribe figured out his woman's weak point, he did not hesitate much to use it against her.

From her slight slumber the princess suddenly was wide awake, and almost shook with chuckles when the dark hand slowly moved a single feather upon her skin, on her side, on her neck and even upon her sensitive back after she tried to turn away... when he blew a kiss upon her cheek, her hand still tried to stop his, and unconsciously hit him in the stomach, which made him roll off of her, grabbing that spot.

Azula turned in her place with surprised eyes first, but she let a smile come to her lips when Sokka looked at her with 'the puppy' face...

His hands moved away when she slowly leaned towards him, letting a finger trail upon his chest. When his blue eyes locked with her golden ones, he didn't need to move too much before their lips met the other's, and his hands cupped her face while she slowly leaned to her back, closely followed by him...

After all... this was their wedding night. Sleep could wait a bit, couldn't it?

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, some Sokkla for a change... ;) I've been so much into Zutara lately, that I seemed to forget everything else. XD Shoot...**_

_**Btw, my friend and I are actually planning a 'Sokkla Week' on deviantArt. If you're interested in it, then the themes are: **_

**Day 1 - Eyes  
Day 2 - Silk  
Day 3 - Sunrise  
Day 4 - Believe  
Day 5 - Too Close  
Day 6 - Thrust  
Day 7 - Respect**

**Week starts on the 6th of October 2008.**

_**And the best thing is, if you can't do it that week then you can still do it later, let's say till the end of the year... :) That way everyone can paste it in somewhere... **_

_**So that's all folks! Bye-bye! ;)**_


	12. 11 Innocence

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**0****11. Innocence**

**

* * *

  
**

Whenever he thought about the word innocence, he definitely knew that one person would have Never popped in his mind because of it: the Fire Princess, Azula...

So the first time, when she was no longer the one who controlled, he was meant to be surprised by some things.

The first one was that when a blush appeared on her face she looked more beautiful than ever. And suddenly the look in her eyes made his heart race with a newfound rhythm, because when she fell out of her perfect actress attire he realized that probably he was the first one she ever let this close to her...

And by the way, who would have thought that the Fire Nation had such fascinating underwear designs?

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, some Sokkla nonsense... :) **_

_**Moar to come! :D  
**_


	13. 12 Wet

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**0****12. Wet**

**

* * *

  
**

She never cared much about kisses. She had kissed, not even once. She was a princess after all, if she wanted she could have anyone she wanted... but somehow those simply turned out horrible. It came out either polite or shaky. Being intimidating all the time had its disadvantages.

She couldn't say she was too interested for some time after those. But when she had seen her brother she changed her mind...

Oh, because Zuzu had his way with kisses. She saw him with her friend first... she was watching them, secretly being jealous that they seemed to have such a good time. But those were nothing compared to the ones he gave to his wife now.

That sneaky waterbender, who literally held him in her clutches. If she had a little brain she would have used out how soft he still had been. But she never did anything like that, and the kisses remained long, fierce, and turned even longer...

So that's what she envied. And that's what she planned to get. That's why she walked in the room of the waterbender's brother…

* * *

_**A/N: Ehm, why wet...? ^^; XD Well wet squishy-squishy kiss-kiss-bang-bang XD **_

_**Moar to come soon! :D  
**_


	14. 13 14 Dark!

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**0****13. Blood**

**

* * *

  
**

Her head ached. She was rubbing her throbbing temple before slowly sitting up in the double bed, only making this effort for… her prisoner? Lover? Or slave?

In the completely green surroundings within the Earth King's Palace, it had been the easiest thing to spot him.

He was kneeling before her, his blue eyes – which once had been deep ocean blue, but now they were an icy reflection of those only – were turned towards the floor just as she ordered him. Only then did she see that his gloved hands and arms were scarlet red… he was covered by fresh blood.

"Did you do what I asked from you?" Azula asked without letting him hear the excitement that crawled itself into her mind.

"You have nothing to worry about anymore…" The Water Tribe warrior spoke, this time meeting her gaze. "Your brother is dead."

The prodigy's satisfied smile told him all. She waved to him, signing him to come closer and when he reached the side of the royal bed she kneeled up, stroking the side of his handsome face while holding his gaze. "Is there something else I could do for you?" He asked, which only let her smile deepen.

"There is…" She let her hands trail down his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles beneath his leather armour. "We're soon returning to the Fire Nation," She spoke, heaving a sigh as he leaned forward, kissing the base of her neck, but she pushed him away with a hiss as he was trying to leave a love-bite there. The forming smirk upon his lips answered hers before she pulled him closer to her. "And you are going to come with me…"

* * *

_**A/N: O___o wooh... ok, let me tell you this: my grumpy mood + Sokkla + the "Hello Zepp" song from the Saw movies = DOOM,DEATH,DESTRUCTION! XD**_

...

_**Don't be too surprised, but I just had to add the next one to this 'storyline'. So it's here:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**0****14. Betrayal**

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?!" When she was brought to her knees by her own soldiers, her hands tied tightly behind her she could only snarl at her former slave. "How dare you overthrown me?!" She hissed, the flames around turning blue with her rage, just like the pair of eyes her gaze bore into.

Sokka's dark expressions did not change until a new voice sounded from the side. "Don't worry, he did not want _your throne_ to himself…"

Azula's blood boiled as the one she thought she finally got rid of walked in with friends by his side. "_Zuko!_" She spoke through gritted teeth as her brother walked up to the Water Warrior, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, without you it would have never worked…" The Fire Prince spoke, and Sokka finally let a smile come to his lips.

"NO!" Azula yelled, pulling on her shackles. "You are DEAD! Just like father! He killed you!" Sokka's gaze moved to hers, his face showing no happiness, but rather anger while he walked up to her. "Your blood was all over him! I saw it!"

Zuko let a half-smirk appear on his face, peeking at the waterbender beside him. "Sometimes a bloodbender can be rather useful." He spoke, but something softer had been in his voice while holding the other girl's gaze, who slightly pinked…

"You two…" She murmured darkly, but then a hand reached for her chin, turning her golden glance. Sokka was kneeling beside her, his ice blue eyes giving her a piercing look, which for the first time showed what she could not realize while he was hers.

"You thought you have broken me," He said lowly so that only she could hear him. "You've almost done a perfect job…" Her eyebrows furrowed, she was not going to let him have the satisfaction to see her guilt.

"But you forgot that I was the greatest mind among the group," His breathing turned uneven as he leaned closer to her. "I played along while you tried to keep up with the 'big guys', but now…" His hand stroke the side of her face, while for some reasons she could not say a word. Her heart beat fast as he suddenly pulled her in for a kiss, full of fire and rage, because no matter what, she grew to like him more than she should have… loved him even. It was what she deserved…

"Now, you are going to be _my_ prisoner." Sokka said with a smile which she could only describe as evil. Even that was what he had to learn from her… he had been an apt pupil.

"It was your greatest mistake to allow me into your bed, _princess…_" He whispered huskily in her ear, making a shiver ran down to her core. Then he stood up, looking down at her until the guards lead her away…

* * *

**_A/N: Wow... xD sorry, usually it's my problem that the Sokkla parts truly turn dark in my mind... XD_**

**_Well, this was for now~ Any tips or opinion are welcome! ^.^  
_**


End file.
